22 Maja 2004
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie; magazyn 07:00 Agrolinia; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; Łowicz - dopięte na ostatni guzik 08:35 Lippy & Messy; odc.32; język angielski dla dzieci 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15; program dla młodych widzów 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Legenda Tarzana; odc.36; serial anim.prod.USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Zorro; odc.65,66; serial prod. USA 10:50 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:15 Słoneczny patrol; odc.13; serial prod.USA 12:00 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 12:30 Zwierzęta świata; Puszta-kraina soli i piasku; cz.1/2; film dok.prod.austriackiej (stereo) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Co Pani na to?; program publicystyczny 13:45 Dziesiąte królestwo; odc.5; The Tenth Kingdom; 1999 serial prod.USA; reż: David Garson i Herbert Wise; wyk: John Larroquette,Kimberly Williams,Rutger Hauer 15:20 Dobre książki; 49.Międzynarodowe Targi Książki w Warszawie; reportaż 15:40 Między nami; talk show Agnieszki Rosłoniak 0-700-45-601 tak, 0-700-45-602 nie 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc.2213; serial prod.USA (dolby surround) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Plebania; odc.433; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Sąsiedzi; Za zdrowie księżniczki; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Noddy; Bob budowniczy; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Gwiazda tygodnia : Harrison Ford; Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata; Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade; 1989 film fab.prod.USA (stereo); reż: Steven Spielberg; wyk: Harrison Ford,Sean Connery,Alison Doody 22:25 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej; Europejczycy 23:10 Zabójcze tajemnice; Deadly Little Secrets; 2001 film fab.prod.USA (tylko dla dorosłych); reż: Fiona Mackenzie; wyk: Craig Sheffer,Dylan Walsh,Dina Meyer 00:50 Kino nocnych marków; Na pełny gaz; The Legend of Speed; 1999 film fab.prod.hongkong.; reż: Wai Keug Lau; wyk: Ekin Cheng,Cecilia Cheung,Moses Chan 02:35 Po tamtej stronie; odc.20 - Gniazdo; serial prod.USA surround -za zgodą rodziców 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.236; serial TVP stereo 08:50 Nieproszeni goście; odc.4-ost. - Nigdzie się nie skryjesz; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 09:15 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Który, jaki, co; program prof. Jana Miodka 09:30 Powrót dinozaurów; -kraina gigantów odc.2 10:05 Kino bez rodziców; Jetsonowie; Magiczne okulary; serial anim. prod. USA 10:30 Kręcioła; magazyn dla młodzieży 10:50 Ostoja; magazyn przyrodniczy 11:15 Piękniejsza Polska; magazyn 11:40 Dom; odc.5/25 - Ponad 200 czwartków; 1980 serial TVP 13:30 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 600 - W Europie; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 15:00 Szansa na sukces; Koncert laureatów - 2004 (1); stereo 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 17:00 Święta wojna; Feromon; serial TVP 17:30 Dzika przyszłość; odc.4/13 - Zimna pustynia Kansas; (Future is Wild); 2002 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 19:55 Europa da się lubić...; Sport; talk show stereo 20:55 S jak Smoleń, T jak Tey 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Medium; 1985 thriller psychologiczny prod. polskiej (za zgodą rodziców) (90'); reż: Jacek Koprowicz; wyk: Władysław Kowalski, Michał Bajor, Jerzy Stuhr, Grażyna Szapołowska, Jerzy Zelnik 00:05 Niewinni i skazani; Saint and Sinners; 1994 film sensacyjny prod.USA /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Paul Mones; wyk: Damian Chapa,Jennifer Rubin,Scott Plank 01:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poplista – program muzyczny 7.00 Twój lekarz – magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć – magazyn informacyjny 7.30 Domowa kawiarenka – magazyn kulinarny 8.00 Ed, Edd, Eddy – serial animowany 8.15 Laboratorium Dextera – serial dla dzieci 8.30 Yu−gi−oh! – serial animowany 9.00 Hugo – program dla dzieci 9.30 Mop Man – program muzyczny 10.15 4 x 4 – magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.45 Samo życie (366, 367, 368, 369) – serial obyczajowy 13.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (14): Tajemnica z przeszłości – serial obyczajowy 14.30 Domowa kawiarenka – magazyn kulinarny 15.00 Muzyczna winda – program rozrywkowy 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 16.30 Niezakazane reklamy – program rozrywkowy 17.00 Top Trendy eliminacje – program rozrywkowy 17.30 Awantura o kasę – teleturniej 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.00 Psie serce: Fila – serial obyczajowy 20.00 Bar – gorące krzesła – reality show 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.40 Dziupla Cezara (9): Dopóki będzie mnie potrzebował – serial komediowy 22.30 Bar – wyniki – reality show 22.50 Zbuntowana księżniczka – film sensacyjny, USA 1999 0.45 Był sobie złodziej – komedia, Hongkong 1990 2.50 Reebok Hip Hop – program rozrywkowy TVN 5.40 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 6.00 Telesklep 7.40 Dla ciebie wszystko – program rozrywkowy 8.50 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.20 Tele gra – teleturniej 10.20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 10.55 VIVA Polska! – program muzyczny 11.55 Na Wspólnej (296, 297, 298, 299, 300) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 14.10 Dzieciaki z klasą – program rozrywkowy 15.30 Mamy cię! – program rozrywkowy 16.50 Siłacze – program rozrywkowy 18.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 18.30 Trzy serca – program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.00 Jestem, jaki jestem – program rozrywkowy 21.25 Świadek – film sensacyjny, USA 1985 23.45 Alfabet mafii: Oczko – serial dokumentalny 0.00 Camera Cafe (44, 45, 46, 47) – serial komediowy, Polska 2004 0.55 Trzy serca – program rozrywkowy 1.25 Usterka – serial dokumentalny 1.55 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TVP 3 Warszawa 06:50 Trójka dzieciom - Mały Pingwin Pik Pok 07:00 Dixie 07:15 Maurycy i Hawranek 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 50-lecie Stołecznej Estrady 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Kulturalny wywiad 08:55 5 minut o ... 09:00 Świat - Magazyn Międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Droga; polski film fabularny, 1973, odc. 3/6 10:45 To jest temat 11:00 BĄDŹ ZDRÓW!; prozdrowotny, cykliczny magazyn 11:30 Kurier 11:45 JAZZ W KATEDRZE - KONCERT BILLY'EGO HARPERA cz. II 12:30 Kurier 12:45 ETNICZNE KLIMATY 13:30 SIATKÓWKA - TURNIEJ KWALIFIKACYJNY DO IO - POLSKA - WENEZUELA (powt.) 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Z archiwum Kuriera 15:55 Muzyka na żywo - Jacek Majewski 16:15 Wiadomości Kurier 16:20 5 minut o... 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Młodzież kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - Magazyn Międzynarodowy 18:00 SIATKÓWKA - TURNIEJ KWALIFIKACYJNY DO IO - POLSKA - PORTUGALIA 20:00 MP OLDBOYÓW W SIATÓWCE 20:10 MP ŻEGLARZY NIEPEŁNOSPRAWNYCH 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:55 Przegląd Gospodarczy 21:20 Książka tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:50 Wiadomości Kuriera 22:00 Warszawa w polskim filmie fabularnym 22:30 Kurier 22:40 Studio Pogoda 23:05 Patrol Trójki - magazyn policyjne, ZA ZGODĄ RODZICÓW 23:35 Ekstradycja II; polski film fabularny, 1996, odc. 4/9, 00:30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 6.35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (126) - serial 8.00 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 9.00 Eek! The Cat 37,38 - serial animowany USA 10.00 Rodzina, ach rodzina (9) - serial obyczajowy USA 11.00 Miłość czy kochanie 5 - serial 12.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa świata Rajd Cypru 13.00 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Film fabularny 16.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc 19 - serial USA 17.00 V. I. P. 2 - serial sensacyjny USA 18.00 Jerzy Kryszak - Rozmówki polsko-polskie - satyryczny talk show 19.00 Wolny dzień pana Ferrisa Buellera - film USA 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV4 - program interaktywny 21.40 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 22.10 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 22.35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Monaco - kwalifikacje 0.00 Podrywacz artysta - film USA 1.35 To się w głowie nie mieści - magazyn reporterów 2.00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 2.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.40 Telesklep 7.55 Nocny kurs (4) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2002 8.45 Magiczny amulet – serial młodzieżowy 9.40 Poza podejrzeniem – film sensacyjny, USA 1943 11.35 Klient (3) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 12.35 Agent – program rozrywkowy 13.50 Poszukiwacze opowieści – magazyn kulturalny 14.20 Multikino – magazyn filmowy 14.45 Na osi – magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.15 Wbrew regułom (12) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 16.15 Powrót do Edenu (12) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1985 17.15 Rodzina Osmondów – film biograficzny, USA 2001 19.00 Szpital pod palmami (4) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 20.00 Rozkoszny domek – komedia, USA 1988 22.10 Projekt Pandora – thriller, USA 1998 0.05 Red Light – program erotyczny 1.05 Miłosna hipnoza – komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania 1999 TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.171 - Rodzinne fatum (48'); serial prod. TVP stereo 06:50 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:05 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:40 Wieści polonijne 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; magazyn 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15; program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:30 Marco i Gina; odc. 19/26; serial animowany prod. włoskiej stereo 10:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 10:20 Ludzie listy piszą 10:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak Bosforu; magazyn 11:10 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia; magazyn 11:20 Klan; odc. 823 (24'); telenowela TVP stereo 11:40 Klan; odc. 824 (24'); telenowela TVP stereo 12:05 Klan; odc. 825 (24'); telenowela TVP stereo 12:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Jan Serce; odc.2/10 - Lusia (56'); serial prod. TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski 14:10 Ocean Wolnego Czasu - koncert zespołu Maanam; cz.2; stereo 14:40 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Witaj Polsko w Malmoe - reportaż 15:10 Święta wojna; odc.104 - Flamenco (25'); serial TVP 15:40 49.Międzynarodowe Targi Książki w Warszawie 16:05 Syzyfowe prace; odc.3/6 - 1885-1889 (52'); serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 171 - Rodzinne fatum (48'); serial prod. TVP stereo 18:15 Wielka miłość Balzaka; odc.4/7 - Komedia ludzka (58'); 1973 serial prod.polsko-francuskiej 19:15 Dobranocka; Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie; odc.10,11/26; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Jan Serce; odc.2/10 - Lusia (56'); serial prod. TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski 21:05 Ocean Wolnego Czasu - koncert zespołu Maanam; cz.2; stereo 21:35 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; 1995 komediodramat prod. polskiej (123'); reż: Kazimierz Kutz; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency 23:40 Panorama 00:00 Sport-telegram 00:04 Pogoda 00:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 171 - Rodzinne fatum (48'); serial prod. TVP stereo 01:00 Salon lwowski; Człowiek z fajką - Ryszard Koncewicz; reportaż Jerzego Janickiego 01:15 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie; odc.10,11/26; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 02:00 Siedlisko; odc.6/9 (51'); 1998 serial TVP 02:55 Jan Serce; odc.2/10 - Lusia (56'); serial prod. TVP; reż: Radosław Piwowarski 03:50 Wielka miłość Balzaka; odc.4/7 - Komedia ludzka (58'); 1973 serial prod. polsko-francuskiej 04:50 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; 1995 komediodramat prod. polskiej (123'); reż: Kazimierz Kutz; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency 06:55 Ocean Wolnego Czasu - koncert zespołu Maanam; cz.2; stereo 07:25 Święta wojna; odc.104 - Flamenco(25'); serial TVP 07:55 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07.00 Prognoza pogody 07.05 Moje dziecko - program poradnikowy 07.25 Telezakupy 09.30 Szeherezada - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Nera - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.30 Prognoza pogody 10.35 Studenci - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Czynnik PSI - serial science-fiction 12.30 Tragiczne błędy lekarskie - program dokumentalny 13.15 Mumbo lumbo - komedia 15.15 Szeherezada - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.40 Rekordy w świecie zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 16.35 DJ TOUR - program rozrywkowy 17.05 Prognoza pogody 17.15 Anioł Stróż - serial obyczajowy 19.10 Szeherezada - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.35 Nera - księżniczka Oceanii - serial animowany dla dzieci 20.00 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Nick i Jane - komedia romantyczna 21.55 Czynnik PSI - serial science-fiction 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Komisarz Montalbano - serial sensacyjny 01.10 Upojne randki - serial erotyczny 03.00 Ukryte pragnienia - film erotyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2004 roku